El Verino
El Verino El Verino is a town in Lost Paradise. Although El Verino is not the capitol of Lost Paradis it is almost no doughtfully the most Beautiful. El Verino houses some of the most rich people in Lost Paradise such as Antino Vlessi, William Reynolds, and Adam Curomo. El Verino has beautiful bays and amazing veiws of the water. The rocks around the sea offer a amazing place for a picnic and the overhangs a pretty place to camp. The cliffs around the town offer amazing places for houses overloking the sea. El Verino has a good marina and nice beaches. The Ideal fishing in El Vetino brings expert fisherman here each year. We hope you visit El Verino again soon! Housing & Real Estate Prices El Verino is known for it's unique housing styles. Almost no house in El Verino looks alike. Though most houses in El Verino are the classic yellow some apartments and houses are grey or white. Many houses in El Verino are larger then most would expect due to the low taxes. Low Class Housing Low class make up most of Lost Paradise and most low class houses cost as little as 50-60 000 dollars making El Verino a ideal place to retire. Low class houses will usuallt have 1-2 bedrooms (Likely 1) a kitchen a dining room/Living romm and a bathroom. In some occasions you will only see 3 rooms in a low class house (A kitchen/living/dining room,a bathroom,and a bedroom) Apartments/Condos Very much like low class houses Apartments are the other choice for low class citizens. Being cheap and small it is ideal for the low class. Apartments are usually payed for by month and a small apartment will probably go to 500-1000 LPC per month adding up to about 6000-12 000 LPC per year. The reason for this being so cheap is apartments in El Verino are usually crammed and have about 2 rooms possibly 3. Condos are a very good choice for a buissness worker or a middle class citizen. Condos are generally very comfortable and nice. Condos in El Verino Genrally look over the sea. The average price for renting a condo in El Verino is about 6000-7000 LPC per month adding up to about 72 000-84 000 LPC per year. A condo in El Verino will usually have 5 rooms.Including 2 bedrooms a kitchen/dining room a bathroom and a living room. Middle Class Housing Middle Class Housing is not very different from low class housing. If a middle class does not rent or buy a condo or live in a large apartment then they will live in a medium house.A medium house would probably cost about 70-100 000 LPC. A Middle Class House would probably contain 1 room at least 2 most likely and 3 at absolute most. It would probably have 1 bathroom a kitchen dining room and a living room. A Middle Class House would have a small-medium backyard. High Class Housing High Class Housing is a pretty good choice for a Government Worker/Small Buisness Owner/ High Class Citizen. High class housing would cost between 110-150 000 LPC. A High Class House would have about 2-4 bedrooms 4 at absoloute most. It would also have 1-2 bathrooms a kitchen a Dining room, A living room, and a pool/hottub (Optional).A High Class House could have a Big backyard (Optional) or a large garden (Optional) Mansions MANSIONS ARE STRICTLY FOR MILLIONARES! currently only four people are allowed to have mansions in LP itself. Mansions will cost between 500 000 LPC-5 million LPC. A mansion may contain up to 7 rooms (A 5 million mansion). A mansion may also have 3-4 bathrooms. a large dining room. A grand hall (Entrance). A kitchen. A large living room. A recreational room (small Gym/ Relax room). A very big garden or a patio or a giant backyard with pool. A mansion may also have a greenhouse (Optional) Shops& Real Estate Prices Though shops are cheeper in El Verino it is very hard to keep a small shop up and going in the stock market. Stands and Carts Stands are carts or stands that may be at a market or a cart (eg. A ice cream cart) This is the smallest kind of shop in the LP catagorys and is the least productive as a store owner to get money. Though carts can "Go to the costomer" Not many people would really want to buy icecream or candy but at a farmers market people could get products such as fruit or vegetables in bulk and for cheeper then lets say the Grocery Store. A stand will be maybye 10x5 studs of 15x10 studs and a cart might be 5x5 of 5x10. The cost of a stand per year would vary between 500-1000 LPC per year and will probably bring in about 5000 LPC a year. A cart will be cost between 300-600 LPC per year and bring in about 3000-4000 LPC per year. Small Shops Small Shops are shops that are generally very small (20X20 studs - 25x25 studs) And may be on a boardwalk or a plaza. A small shop is convienoient to run and brings in a fair amount for daily life. Most small shop owners have a second job to fill in their time. The cost of a small shop per year will be between 1000-1200 and will bring in between 9000-10 000 LPC per year. But with a second job they will probably make another 10 000-15 000 making the total at least 20 000 a year. Medium Shops Medium shops are the more Ideal shop to own A medium shop will be about 40x40 studs-50x50 studs. This shop may have it's own location. a medium shop is around the time when you should be hiring workers. This type of shop will bring in a good amount to live a good life. The cost of a medium shop per year will be probably around 5000-5500 LPC a year. This will probably bring in about 48 000- 60 000 a year. Large Shops Large shops are almost the IDEAL shop being about 100x100 studs or 100x150 studs. This shop may have it's own location and MUST HIRE WORKERS! This type of shop will give you a very good life if it is able to thrive in LP this type of shop will need at least 4 workers (Preferably 5) as it must have 2 cashes,A janitor,And a manager The reason we recomend five is because there should be a return cash. Though A Return Cash is optional. The cost od running a Large Shop is about 20-40 000 LPC a year. This type of shop will probably bring in 188 000 LPC a year Big Shops/Department Stores ''' This type of shop is the Ideal shop for regular living. This type of shop will be between 800x800 studs and 1000x1000 studs. This shop may have it's own location and ''MUST HIRE WORKERS!. This type of shop will give you a VERY good life If it is able to thrive in LP at all. This type of shop will need at least 10 workers maybye 12 because there must be 2 cashes,A Return cash,A manager, A co-Manager, A doorman And a person for each department of the store and a janitor. This type of store will cost about 100 000LPC a year and will bring in about 480 000 LPC a year. 'MORE TO COME